1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool holder arrangement with a chisel holder, which has a chisel receiver in a holding neck for receiving a chisel, exchangeably received therein, wherein the chisel receiver has a shape of a bore and has a chisel insertion opening, the chisel holder has a fastening side with a fastening neck and, facing away from the fastening side, an exterior, and during tool operation centrifugal forces act in a direction from the fastening side to the exterior.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Known arrangement is taught by German Patent Reference DE 43 22 401 C2. Such tool holder arrangements are used in connection with road milling machines, ground stabilizers, mining machinery or the like, for example.
Customarily, the chisel holder is attached to the surface of a milling roller by a base element. The chisel holder is used for the exchangeable reception of a chisel in the chisel receiver. Here, the chisel is maintained with play in the chisel receiver, mainly by using a clamping sleeve. The chisel is then maintained secure against loss, but freely rotatable around a center axis. During the tool operation, the chisel wears down the surface to be processed, for example a road surface, with a chisel tip. The material of the surface is cut into pieces during the process. Coarse and fine surface particles are created and removed from the area of the milling roller. The fine particles can penetrate into the area of the chisel receiver, and become stuck there and hinder free rotatability of the chisel. Occasionally, they stop the chisel completely. The reduced rotating capability causes a rapid wear of the chisel. If this is not recognized in time, the chisel holder is also damaged. This then requires a cost-intensive exchange step.
It can become further disadvantageous if the fine particle material which penetrated into the chisel receiver hinders the exchange of the chisel in the chisel holder.